Forbidden Emotions
by Oishi24
Summary: She'd promised herself she wouldn't fall in the trap of those repulsive emotions again. A peak into their life after they start dating.


_A/N:_ _Skip Beat's coming out tomorrow and I was feeling restless. So,_ _this happened._

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat.

* * *

Kyouko self-consciously walked towards Ren, who was talking with his manager and hadn't noticed her.

She knew he was in TBM for an interview regarding his new movie and he was ridiculously happy when he heard she would be here for a Love Me job, glad to have the extra time he could have with her after their respective jobs were finished. They had plans for a quiet dinner in his home tonight.

Her Love Me job was none other than Kimagure Rock and for all her happiness in seeing him, she was also scared out of her mind.

Ever since his confession after their first date, she had thought over and over again on telling him about Bo, only to chicken out at the last minute.

Kyouko resolved to tell him the truth today.

She halted in her tracks when she saw him turn and watched as his gaze turned to the person who called him- his co-star Sakura Tsubasa.

Kyouko was aware of how beautiful the actor was, not to mention the rumours surrounding Ren and her. She hasn't given it much thought, gently brushing off Ren's concern when he enquired if the rumours made her uncomfortable.

She'd told him she understood and considering she was the one who insisted on keeping their relationship a secret, it was not his fault.

Kyouko did not want the general public to know that Ren and her are dating. Regardless of the excuse she gave Ren, her real reason for this secrecy was something she could never tell Ren.

To Kyouko, their relationship felt too good to be true and...fleeting.

Of course, she refused the public declaration of their relationship. To her, illogically, she felt if people knew, the momentary happiness she has luckily caught hold of would disappear.

It would disappear either way, she knew that much. Someone as special as Ren would never truly love someone like her. He probably thought he did but he would open his eyes any day and realize what a big colossal mistake he was making. It was this very thought holding her back from uttering those magical words he wanted to hear.

Yet, watching Ren and Sakura interact from a distance, she couldn't help the anxiety which firmly gripped her heart nor the bitterness.

The reason she didn't want to fall in the trap of those repulsive emotions was right in front of her. They made her nothing but a pool of bitter emotions, envy and harmful thoughts.

She watched Ren flash his fake gentlemanly smile and Sakura laying a hand on Ren's arm in response- no doubt assuming his fake smile to be inspiration.

Kyouko tried desperately to control the irrational urge to tear Sakura's hand away from Ren.

She gripped the hem of her top tightly, shaking her head to disperse of those negative thoughts.

It didn't matter if Ren's feelings were genuine or not, she knew he would never intentionally hurt her, would never cheat on her, even in his mind.

It still didn't help the oncoming surge of violent fantasies and torturous situations her mind imagined regarding Sakura Tsubasa.

Thankfully, Hikaru chose the moment to call out to her, effectively deterring Kyouko from acting impulsively.

"Kyouko-chan," Hikaru's head appeared in her line of vision, blocking her view of Ren.

"Huh? Hikaru-niisan?"

"I have been calling for the last three minutes. Didn't you hear me?" Hikaru asked, confused.

"Ah! No. I was preoccupied with," her eyes looked past Hikaru's shoulder but she couldn't see them anymore, "something. I'm so sorry. Is something the matter?"

Hikaru brushed her apology off. "That's fine. I was wondering, Kyouko-chan, would you like to go out for dinner? Kyouki-chan?"

Kyouko was too busy cowering with fear to answer, for right behind Hikaru was the God of poisonous lying gentlemanly smile standing.

Hikaru followed her line of vision and turned around curiously, blinking when he saw a practically sparkling Ren Tsuruga in front of him.

To diffuse the sudden tension- though she was unaware of the reason- Kyouko went around Hikaru to stand beside Ren and greeted him. "H-hello," she stuttered. She never liked it when he was angry, especially when she couldn't understand why.

The evil aura surrounding him dissipated a little. Ren turned to her and said," Hi! Are you finished?" With that, he leaned down and deliberately kissed her cheeks.

Kyouko blushed, mumbling, "Yes, l-let's go." She glanced at Hikaru, who was watching them, and said," You were saying something? "

Hikaru's eyes travelled to Ren before turning to her " Nothing. It's alright. It wasn't anything important," he said hastily.

Kyouko frowned but didn't press it. Ren's anger returned with full force and she considered leaving from there the best option for everyone's sake. However, before she could say anything, Ren's arms found her shoulder and pulled her closer.

"Did I interrupt something?" He enquired innocently, looking between her and Hikaru.

"Not at all!" Both Kyouko and Hikaru denied in accord, causing Ren's fake smile to turn up a notch higher. "I'm sorry, but I don't think we have been formally introduced yet," he bowed a little, "I am Tsuruga Ren."

Hikaru bowed deeply. "Nice to meet you! I am Ishibashi Hikaru."

"Ah, yes. I have heard about you," Ren said, leaving Kyouko to wonder when. "Thank you for taking care of my girlfriend," Ren dropped the bomb casually.

Both Kyouko and Hikaru gaped at him. Kyouko didn't understand it at all. They had agreed to keep it a secret for now, then why was Ren going around introducing her this way? Not only that, he'd kissed her on the cheek in front of everyone and his hand had a firm grip on her shoulder.

"It's fine. It's a pleasure," Hikaru said, looking disappointed. "Kyouko-chan is such a great actress. Her dedication to her job is amazing," he praised her.

Kyouko began to panic for an entirely different reason. _Don't mention Bo. Don't mention Bo._ She pleaded with her eyes but she doubted Hikaru understood.

"Oh?" Ren said, curious. "Kyouko never told me about her job here."

"Huh? You don't know," Hikaru asked astonished while Kyouko started to look for the nearest exit lest she need to run, "Kyouko-chan plays Bo. She is very funny and the audience loves her."

"Is that so?" Ren said. Shiver rain down Kyouko's spine at his casual tone.

After some unnecessary praise from Hikaru and Ren's pointed information about how close Kyouko and Ren are, they bid Hikaru goodbye.

By the time they reached Ren's car, his angry aura had disappeared though he looked somewhat upset, which made her feel worse.

It was over. She foolishly thought she had more time but Ren would surely break up with her after today.

"Where is Yashiro-san?" Kyouko asked, when she noticed they were the only people getting inside his car. "I thought I saw you with him earlier."

"So, you did see us earlier," Ren confirmed. "If you did, why didn't you come to me?"

"You looked busy," Kyouko said, getting inside the passenger seat and not looking at him as she remembered her despicable reaction seeing Ren and his lead together.

Ren got in the driver seat and started the car engine. "Busy with what?"

"Well, you were talking...with Tsubasa-san," she said, looking out the window.

"You should have come to me anyway," Ren said, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. "I could never be too busy for you."

She couldn't help the smile that found it way on her face.

* * *

Dinner went smoothly even though Kyouko waited anxiously for him to bring up the topic and break up with her any second.

It wasn't until they were cleaning the dishes, - Kuon insisted on helping- he brought it up. Except, his line of questioning was entirely different from what she was expecting.

"Is Ishibashi-san's asking you on a date a frequent thing?" Kuon asked.

Kyouko's eyes snapped to his. "Date? He wasn't asking me out on a date! He was just being polite and yes, it's something he does frequently." She waved one hand repeatedly to emphasize her point.

Placing the plate and dishtowel on its respective place, Ren replied childishly, "He was too."

"No, he wasn't," she refuted. She almost wished he had brought up Bo instead.

"He was," Ren persisted, "And you didn't even realize it." Ren grumbled, " He can't take _my_ girlfriend on a date," moving closer to her.

Kyouko frowned, not really understanding this line of questioning and his irritation. The only explanation he could come up for his behaviour was ridiculous, yet it was the only one which strangely made sense in this situation.

"That's why I wanted to announce our relationship but you won't let me." He towered over her.

Unconsciously, she moved back only to feel herself hit the kitchen counter. "Why won't you let me do it?'' He demanded.

Kyouko scrambled for an excuse. "I told you, I am worried about your carrier."

"Well, I'm not. The public loves you as much as me and they would gladly accept you. So, give me a better excuse." He deliberately placed his hand on either side of her.

Kyouko was growing uncomfortable with his closeness, the urge to reach out and touch him, kiss him made her hands itch. She couldn't, of course. They hadn't even kissed yet, there was no way she was going to do something bold as that. She swallowed as he waited for her answer, his eyes travelling to her lips, dark chocolate brown eyes clouding with something she couldn't place.

All of a sudden, the intensity in Ren's eyes left and he moved back a little, though his hands remained in their previous place.

"I am sorry. I promised myself I wouldn't pressure you and yet..." he trailed off, sighing. "It's just watching you with Hikaru reminded me how vulnerable you are, how easily you file away any romantic intentions to whatever category you find convenient." He looked embarrassed. "I just wanted to make it clear you are mine, so that no other men would even try looking at you again."

She blushed from head to toe at his proclamation- the word _mine_ ringing in her ears. It was ridiculous, impossible even but...She asked despite herself. "Ren, are you jealous?"

"What if I am?"

She didn't know what to do with this new piece of information. "Wh-Why?"

He caressed her cheek with his left hand, and she placed her small palm over his larger ones. "I'm in love with you, Kyouko. What did you expect?"

Those tender words, his actions, jealousy-everything about him- carefully shattered all her defenses.

She couldn't deny it any longer. She couldn't hurt him because of her own insecurities.

"I was jealous too," she blurted out. "When you were talking to Tsubasa-san, I was jealous."

Kyouko watched as a genuine smile lit up his features, while his eyes shone with mischief.

"Hmm? Why is that?" He asked, if possible, leaning even closer, his breath ghosting over her face.

She reflexively placed her hands on his chest, pushing him back in a desperate attempt to put some distance between them. If he got any closer, she might as well kiss him. "Must you tease me?" She complained.

"Why wouldn't I?" He didn't move an inch. "You were jealous," he said, amazed, a goofy grin playing on his lips.

"That's enough," she said, irritated.

His smile only got wider, resting his forehead against hers. "Does that mean you care about me? Just a little?"

She struggled to answer. Wasn't it just a minute ago, she decided she would confess? Why wouldn't the words leave her damn mouth?

Sensing her dilemma, his smile dimmed. He released her abruptly, moving back and turning around, his back to her. "I'm sorry. I promised myself that I wouldn't pressure you. That I would wait patiently, slowly make you fall for me and here I'm," he hung his head, "Doing exactly that."

As she saw his hunched figure, heard the longing in his voice, she found her courage.

Her next actions took both him and her by surprise.

Tiny hands went round his waist, hugging him from behind. She pressed her head on his back and heard the sharp intake of breathe. His hand came to touch hers and the small action provided all the encouragement she needed. "Why do you think I was jealous?''

He shrugged. "I don't know. With you, it's hard to tell. Maybe you were just upset your beloved Senpai was giving advice to someone else other than you." She couldn't see him but she could tell he was almost pouting.

Really, where the hell did he get those outrageous theories from?

Her hands tightened. She said softly, "No, that's not it."

He stilled. "Oh? Then?" His tone was casual but there was a hint of hopefulness lacing it.

"I'm in love with you. What did you expect?" She repeated his words from earlier.

He remained motionless and Kyouko grew nervous with each passing second.

Suddenly, his broad chest was in front of her . She reeled back in shock at his unexpected movement; her hands flailing as she almost tumbled down.

Thankfully, Ren caught her in time, pulling her closer by the waist and sealing her lips with his passionately.

It took Kyouko a moment to register what was happening and when she did, she kissed him back with equal passion.

When they pulled back, he was looking down at her with his angelic smile, his eyes looking at her with a softness that made her feel as if _she_ was an angel.

Later, as they cuddled on the couch, Kyouko asked him cautiously, "About Bo...Are you mad about it?"

Somehow, she had ended up on his lap while kissing and he refused to let her go. He nuzzled her neck, mumbling softly, "Hmm? Why would I be mad?"

"Well, you know..." she tried to answer, but his actions kept on distracting her."You know... Well, since you didn't know I was Bo..."

"I already knew that," he said, raising his head and looking at her amused. Even with her on his lap, her head was in level with his.

"You knew?" She squeaked.

"Mhmm. Remember that one time, I was looking for the chicken right before asking you out? I didn't know who you were so I asked some of the crew men and they told me it was you. When I met you that day, I already knew it."

Kyouko gasped. "And you still aren't angry?"

Ren smiled. "I will admit I was a little annoyed at first, but when I thought about it, I figured you were trying to help me out. So, I went and took advice from you about you."

She was stunned. "W-Wait..You mean to tell me that high school girl was _me_? The one about whom you took advice from me?"

"Yes," he said, grinning, "Ironic, isn't it? That night you told me to stop being such a coward and go for the girl I love. So, I did."

Kyouko's heart swelled with happiness. He's d loved her for that long? It's been two years since then. To think she was foolishly trying to guard her heart from this man. "I didn't know it was me," she confessed.

Ren kissed her on the forehead. "I figured," Another kiss on her right cheek, "Only you could be," on her left, "that dense," he finished with one on her lips.

"You also told me something else," The emperor smirked at her, "To seduce you with all my might. Shall I?" He grinned wickedly.

"It's not that…" Kyouko tried to explain. "I mean I don't mind but..Well, Argh!"

At Kyouko's immediate flustered rejection of his advances, Ren simply laughed. He pressed his face in the crook of her neck and assured her, "It's fine. I get what you are trying to say. I can wait."

Kyouko relaxed, marveling at how she ever got this _man_ to love her. It felt like she would burst from all the happiness. Her arms went round his neck, hugging him tightly in gratitude.

As they remained in each other's embrace, Kyouko believed there would be a day when those emotions would cease to be repulsive, especially if Ren stayed by her side.

* * *

 _A/N: I guess I really wanted to write a Bo revelation scenario and then it turned to something else._

 _To those reading Resilience: I am finished with the next chapter. Just waiting for the okay sigh from my Beta! So, don't worry, I will updates soon and I am already writing the chapter after that._

 _Reviews are appreciated._


End file.
